


Reflection

by DarkNymfa



Series: DP Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNymfa/pseuds/DarkNymfa
Summary: It was his mirror image... or was it?
Series: DP Ficlet Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749379
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> "Reflection" for an anonymous asker on Tumblr. Kinda short but I felt like adding more would detract rather than add. As they say in this country, "kort maar krachtig".
> 
> Obligatory content warning for Portal Accident-related angst. Nothing graphic, for once.

Danny stared into the mirror. His reflection stared back, acid green eyes wide with disbelief. The boy in the mirror looked _nothing_ like him, and simultaneously looked _exactly_ like Danny. It was just… The colors were off, somehow.

But when he reached out towards the mirror, he caught a glimpse of his glove. The glove which was black when he entered the portal.

The glove that was _white_ , now. Just like the sleeve of the jumpsuit underneath it was now black, instead of white.

Just like the hair of his mirror image had been inverted from black to white.

“No,” he whispered, his voice raspy. He could see, in the reflective surface of the mirror, the pained expressions that Sam and Tucker still wore.

“No,” he repeated, shoving his head into his hands. “No, it can’t be. I can’t- I can’t be _dead_.”

An unfamiliar tingling feeling started in his chest, soon washing over his entire body. Danny ignored the alien sensation, still stuck on the dreadful events that had just happened. On the downturn his life had taken.

“ _Dude_ ,” Tucker exclaimed, as Sam simultaneously gasped.

“What?” Danny snapped, whirling around to face them with a frown. He could still see his reflection from the corner of his eye, the glow around his counterpart brightening in anger. He watched as his counterpart balled his white-gloved fists, in perfect sync with his own.

Except that his own gloves were black again.

“What?” he repeated, as he inspected his hands, and then the rest of his body. His entire jumpsuit had returned to its original colors. It didn’t even glow anymore.

But his reflection had remained unchanged. Still wore the black jumpsuit and the white gloves.

“How?” he muttered under his breath, eyes locked with the ones of his reflection.

“Dude, you just changed! There was this flash, and then suddenly you were normal again!” Tucker explained, his voice shaky. Danny felt sorry for how upset Tucker was, but… Well, it’s not like he _chose_ to get into this mess, right?

Danny’s frown deepened as he took his eyes off of the mirror to look at his friends again. “So my hair and my eyes…” he trailed off, kept his tone questioning.

“Wasn’t that what you were looking at in the mirror?” Sam asked, frowning as well.

“You don’t see it?” Danny looked at his reflection again. The ghost continued to move in perfect sync with him, like it _should_ , as a mirror image.

“See what?” Tucker leaned against Danny, looking at the mirror as well. “You look like you always did, dude.”

“What do _you_ see, Danny?” Sam joined him on his other side, also looking at the mirror.

He hesitated for a moment, before reaching out towards the reflective surface. He touched the hard surface, allowing his black glove to meet the white glove of his ghostly counterpart.

“Myself,” he said, after a long silence.


End file.
